Miracles?
by stradmore
Summary: Harry and Ron are dead. Hermione is lonely and depressed. Who knew the only one to be there for her would be her worst enemy? .some sort of dramione fic.


**A/N: **here's a little drabble i wrote on day when i was bored... please read and review!

With her parents killed before her eyes and her two best friends dead, Hermione Jane Granger had no choice but to run away. After the war, the Dark Lord had reigned supreme and took control over the Wizarding World. She had known that Voldemort would send out search parties for her capture or even her death. That would be why she had disguised herself as a Muggle out of fear to be found.

It has been several months now after the war and Hermione lives a normal life as a Muggle somewhere south of Europe. Though to a stranger, she may seem like an average young woman who works eight hours a day, deep inside the confines of her flat, she has set depression to a whole new level.

After a few months after the war, she had received a letter that was brought by a distinctly familiar owl that reminded her much about Ron Weasley. She had cried many tears when she remembered him. He was said to be missing a few weeks after the war, but then was found dead in a dark alley days after. She had opened the letter when she had control over herself, and had realized that it was from her dear friend, Ginny Weasley. She had thought Ginny to be dead too like all the others, but had read that she was in hiding too. She stated in that letter that she had a feeling that Hermione would be the first target as Voldemort and his army were killing the last of the Order members.

Hermione had suspected this for a long time. She chose not to run again as it would no use. Voldemort was one of the most powerful and skilled wizards in the world. Hiding in the Muggle world could not stop him from finding her.

Her life had no meaning anymore. Hermione had a tiny feeling that she wanted to be captured by the Dark Lord. It may be a better life working for the Dark Lord than to live a life of loneliness and tears. Maybe it would be better if she would die. She has thought about death for most of her life after the war. She has attempted to commit suicide too. But each time, she remembered that she had promised Harry and Ron that if she would be still living, she would still fight the Dark Lord and never give up.

But all seemed hopeless.

Hermione lay on her bed sideward facing the window and the shining moon. She had been crying again in her dark bedroom as she had found her old dress robes. The ones she wore at the Yule Ball on their Fourth Year. She remembered her argument with Ron and how she regretted it. She wished all her pain would be gone but she knew there could be nothing in the world to stop it.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked as her tears subsided.

"Long enough." A tall figure came out of the shadows and stood in front of the window, blocking her sight of him.

"Has Voldemort found me already?" she asked again like it was nothing to be worried about.

"What's happened to you, Granger?" The man took another step towards her and she had seen that it was indeed Draco Malfoy--in Death Eater's robes, no doubt.

"Just do what you're told to, Malfoy." She retorted. Tears were flowing from her eyes again. "Just kill me."

"What are you doing to yourself?" he took another step. "Won't you fight back?"

Angry tears filled her eyes as she stood up to him. "I'm tired, Malfoy! I'm sick and fucking tired of fighting! All the fighting has left me alone! Harry and Ron are dead! My parents was murdered right in front of me! How could I have the courage and the god damned hope to keep fighting?!" While she was yelling, she punched him on the arm as hard as she could but the only thing that came out of her was a very soft blow. She kept hitting him even though it didn't hurt him. "Voldemort could win all he wants! I just want to end the pain, Malfoy! I just want to die!"

She had slowed down her punching and had been caught up with her emotions. Malfoy ended up being her shoulder to cry on. She cried upon his chest while still punching him and yelling words of defeat. It was a sad picture. The once smartest witch in their year, Hermione turned out lost and confused in her world of emotions. Finally, she had stopped her hitting and yelling but cried a river in Malfoy's embrace.

He said nothing. He just stood there trying to understand what she was going through. He felt a bit of compassion going over him as he too felt the same way. His parents were killed too, and his friends gone. His only choice was to serve the Dark Lord out of fear. He had nowhere else to go. He didn't want to kill her either. He simply stood there, no hands around her or anything. Just stood there as she laid her head on his shoulder and also simply cried.

In a stranger's eyes, this would be a sweet scene of compassion and love. But to someone who had known both of them and their histories, this would be an impossible scene. But yet, it happened. I mean, who knew Draco Malfoy would be the one at Hermione Granger's side? No one, I tell you. But I guess miracles do happen.


End file.
